


I knew I wanted you

by HauntedEmi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Silent pining, sex buddies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedEmi/pseuds/HauntedEmi
Summary: Erik let his anger slip in his time with his sex partner. And he hurt him. Then Charles demanded they finish this.





	I knew I wanted you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic was written out of boredom.   
> Also, I'm not an native English speaker and don't have a beta reader, so every mistake is mine. Hope you enjoy my first child. <33333
> 
> Every kudo and every comment is cherished.

What Shaw said about his project at the meeting a week ago still lingered in Erik’s mind, and the fact that he had to face that man every day since wasn’t helping at all. He was still so angry he let his anger slip in his time with Charles, their sex, to be exact when Charles was only his sex buddy, Erik didn’t like the sound of it though.  
Tonight, with mood already ruined by Shaw, the way Erik pounded into Charles was a bit too punishing. His pace got a bit too fast and too harsh for the other to follow. His hands seemed to forget to caress the porcelain skin as he always did while he was thrusting so deep inside Charles’ tight heat, causing the other to whimper, and Erik knew, it didn’t come from pleasure.  
Erik also knew he shouldn’t be like this. Shaw was an asshole and the reason why Erik felt like breaking every single thing in the reach of his hands. Erik was painfully aware of what made him so fumed as of what he was doing, putting all of his rage out onto Charles, and how wrong it was.  
The sex ended with soundly pants. Erik stared absentmindedly at the body under him that was shaking like a leaf. Erik felt so bad for doing what he had done to Charles. The man didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t stop though. Charles rested his face on the pillow, his eyes squeezing shut, some tears caught in the corner, wet lines on his cheek.  
Guilt slowly crawled into Erik’s heart with each heavy ups and downs of the younger man breathing. He should say sorry. But the words stuck. Then Erik decided to make it up for Charles by gathering him close, hinting for an after-sex cuddling session that Charles always asked for.  
“Don’t.” Charles’ voice croaked. The way he sounded somehow made Erik’s stomach twist in discomfort, which gave prediction of something bad coming.  
“Charles I…” That was all Erik managed to say before being forcefully push aside. He watched bewildered as Charles tried to get his body off his, slowly sitting up, then standing up. Those pale legs were trembling, milky thing trailing down his thigh, and Erik’s eyes went wide when he saw something red mixed in it.  
“Charles…” Erik got up in an instant, arms stretching out to hold Charles. But Charles rejected him, brushing his offering arms away, glaring at him over his shoulder. There were tears in those beautiful blue.  
“Erik, I want to end this.” His voice was wavering but still frighteningly firm to Erik’s ears.  
“What?” Erik asked, face turning into a confused expression as though he thought he misheard what was said. “End what, Charles? I’m sorry I’m a little bit too…”  
“A little?” The other’s voice hitched. “Do you know Erik? How hurt you make me. It’s fucking hurt Erik. I couldn’t understand. Sometimes you are so tender it almost makes me cry out of the bliss. Then suddenly you become a monster. I don’t remember doing anything that irritates you. I know this is just sex. I know I’m nothing rather than a sex buddy. But I can’t do this anymore Erik. Not when you treat me as if I was a toy. We’ve talked before. I’ve already told you though I sometimes like it rough, I don’t like it too rough. Yesterday I told you to slow down but you kept being such a dick. Erik, I am your sex partner, at least I deserve something which definitely is not being played as a toy.” With the last words, tears was streaming down Charles’ cheeks like two endlessly flowing river.  
Charles was angry, looking small and helpless naked and wrecked. His glassy eyes kept staring at Erik for several seconds with burning anger and hurt, then he turned, stumbling to get his clothes while Erik just stood there, chest filled with fear he didn’t know what for.  
However, Erik was better at action than words. That’s why when Charles managed to put on his trouser while trying hard not to fall. Erik stepped to stand right behind him, Charles’ back pressing to his chest, his arms startlingly gently on both Charles' sides as the other got off balance once again. And fortunately, Erik thought, Charles didn’t push him away, instead he stiffened, probably too tired to protest.  
“Charles, I… I didn’t mean it.” That was all before awkward silence filled the room. Erik was nervous and somewhat scared, which he thought he shouldn’t be. What they had had all along was just sex, there were times they told each other about their life, and there were times Erik felt something more. But there were always things that distracted Erik, like recently Shaw was one of those things. And if because of that bastard, Erik couldn’t be with Charles, Erik wouldn’t let it happen.  
“Erik, I meant it...” Charles voice came to his ears, catching his attention, and Erik couldn’t help but pulling Charles body a bit closer. That was not going to happen. Never.  
“I knew I have been too harsh so far. It’s not you. Charles. It’s me. Just that I can’t control my temper. I… I don’t want us to stop this.” Here, Erik’s grip became tighter. He decided to say what he was supposed to a while ago, “Actually, we can’t stop this. Then we… can start a new thing more…” Charles turned his head at Erik’s words, eyes wide with suspicion, tears only making his eyes shine more beautifully. Looking at this, Erik knew what he had missed. “…more stable and…”  
“Romantic?” Charles helped him finish the sentence. His voice was still a bit hoarse, but soft and light with hope. His seeking gaze didn’t leave Erik’s face. And now, oh, now Charles was putting one hand on Erik’s shoulder for support.  
“Yes.” Erik breathed out the answer. He watched as Charles face turned into pure joy. Those swollen red lips were worried by lovely white teeth. Erik found himself at peace that he had never felt before. He bended, quickly cover Charles’ mouth with his, the kiss was heavenly loving.  
But before Erik could enjoy it the most proper way, Charles broke it. Uncertainty flicked across his face.  
“Erik, I… also want to have something more than just sex with you. But if…” His voice trailed into silence, he knew Erik would get it.  
“I didn’t intend to hurt you Charles, it’s… I was just so mad. I'm sorry. I promise that wouldn’t happen again. Just give this a chance, okay?”  
And Charles just kissed him back, letting Erik take care of him.


End file.
